Prophecy Fulfilled: The Six
by Lioness Alanna of Trebond
Summary: Under the reign of King Jonathan IV and Queen Thayet, Numair Salmalìn uncovered an ancient prophecy. It was said by a Gifted one that the only people able to restore the balance of Tortall would be the six most powerful mages ever born. 200 years later
1. Prologue

Prophecy Fulfilled  
The Six  
  


Author's Note-  
I am back with a new story! Please read and revies, pleasepleaseplease! This may seem boring at first, but I actually like the plot of this better than I like Heart's Desire. Now, whether I still think that when I have the final outcome is a different story.  
  
Disclaimer-  
I do not own Jonathan of Contè IV, Numair Salmalìn, of Thayet. I do own Jonathan of Contè V, Chandler Salmalìn, Allison of Queenscove, Victoria Cooper, Trista Larse, and Leigh of Masbolle.  
  
  
  
In days long ago, under the reign of King Jonathan IV and his Queen, Her Royal Majesty Thayet, a powerful mage by the name of Numair Salmalìn uncovered an ancient prophecy. It was said by a Gifted one of many years before Jonathan's time that the only people able to restore the balance of the realm of Tortall would be the six most powerful mages ever born.  
  
Jonathan and Thayet lived happily until their deaths, trouble never arising. Not long after their deaths, though, their was an outburst in Tortall, and the realm began a descent into ruin and turmoil.  
  
Two hundred years after the death of Jonathan IV and Thayet, the realm was in danger. A plot had been formed. Trouble was brewing in the streets. The world was about to end. And then..........  
  
Six powerful mages were born. They were rumored to have power beyond any that had ever been seen. They were scattered throughout the country, of different rank, age, sex. But it was the duty of those six teens to return the realm to glory.  
  
Jonathan of Contè V.  
  
Victoria Cooper.  
  
Trista Larse.  
  
Leigh of Masbolle.  
  
Allison of Queenscove.  
  
Chandler Salmalìn.  
  
They are the few, the powerful, the soughtafter, the saviors. They are The Six.  



	2. Jonathan of Contè V and Leighlan of Masb...

****Prophecy Fulfilled:The Six  
1/2- Jonathan of Contè V and Leigh of Masbolle  
  
Disclaimer:  
I own Jonathan and Leigh. As more characters come, I'll let you know who else I own. Please R/R- I'd really appreciate it!  
  
  
The palace was brightly lit, and the music played festively from the ballroom. It was packed full of people, nobles of all sorts, knights, and a beautiful arrangement of lovely girls who had come to the palace in search of husbands. King Liam II sat in the front of the room with his queen, Ariella, formerly a princess of Carthak before coming to Tortall to marry Liam. The king had coal black hair and sapphire blue eyes that were the trademark of his family's line. Ariella had an ivory complexion with the same coal black hair as Liam. Her deep, coffee colored eyes weren't as brilliantly colored as Liam's, but they were equally noble, stubborn, and caring. The royal monarchs looked out into the crowds, watching the subjects of his kingdom as they danced gaily in circles.  
  
Outside of the noisy ballroom, a young knight sat on the balcony with his squire. She was a strong, determined girl of fifteen with stringy brown hair cut up to her ears, and crystal blue eyes. She was one of the few girls who vied for the title of lady knight, and she had proved herself to be a wonderful fighter. Her skills bested those of all of the other squires her age, and she was a trained mage as well. Her Gift was orange, and it was used for just about any way thinkable- as long as it wasn't healing. The girl's only fear was of healing, and healers, for as a child she had nearly died because of a healer's mistake.  
  
Her knight master was a very handsome young man of nineteen. He had coal black hair and sapphire blue eyes that matched those of his father, the king. Jonathan of Contè V was the oldest of four children, making him the heir to the throne of Tortall. Jonathan tried to avoid thinking about his duty- his father was still a relatively young man, he supposed, and he was very healthy. The prince was sure that it would be a long time before he would be required to take on the role of king. Jonathan had more important matters in mind, like being the best knight that he was capable of being, training his squire, Leigh of Masbolle, to be just as good, and of course training his Gift. If there was one thing that he admired about his great-great grandfather, Jonathan IV, it was that he was fully trained to use all of his powers, and he wasn't afraid of his magic. Jonathan V was often told that he was just like the Jonathan before him, and that he even looked more like him than any of the other Contè's did. Jonathan had seen pictures, and he found that he agreed with these statements. The prince was a very strong man, and a wonderful knight. He had been called one of the best knights to be seen in the realm of Tortall for ages- his greatness had been compared to the greatnesses of Alanna of Trebond, the Lioness, and Keladry of Mindelan, among others. Jonathan knew that his squire very much respected these two woman, particularly Keladry of Mindelan- her great-grandmother. Jonathan pushed all this out of his mind, though, and turned to his squire.  
  
"Social events- they're all the same. Boring," he muttered, and Leigh looked at him.  
  
"You just don't enjoy them because you hate being surrounded by all of the ladies at Court," Leigh said, and shook her head. Jonathan and Leigh were friends, even though most people thought it was wrong that the prince had taken on a girl as his squire. Jonathan really respected and liked Leigh- she was a loyal friend, and a hard worker. She was just as good as all the boys, and twice as dedicated.   
  
"They only surround me because I'm the crown prince and they want to be queen. I wish that just one of them were sincere and not after the throne," Jonathan muttered to Leigh.  
  
"There must be at least one that likes you for who you are, Jon- they're not all as bad as you think. All girls aren't like that. I'm not," Leigh said. Jonathan gave his squire an odd look.  
  
"I know you're not like that- but you're not the same. You're my squire, for Mithros sake, Leigh. You're my friend. You don't want the same things from me that they do. You don't want me to fall in love with you, or marry you- you have no interest in being queen, or in me. All you want is to be taught how to be a better swordsman, or archer, and you just want a friend. All the girl's in there................." Jonathan said. Leigh couldn't help but laugh at Jonathan- he was stubborn, and ignorant beyond belief. He was blind to the things that were right in front of his eyes. Of course, if Jon couldn't figure it out, Leigh wasn't about to tell him. There was nothing in the world that would convince Leigh of Masbolle to admit to her knightmaster that she was in love with him.  
  
"If you gave them a chance, instead of hiding out on the balcony all the time, you might find one that likes you because you're you, and not because you're the prince. And who knows, you might like her, too. You have to find a queen sometime, Jon- and I'm sure your parents would appreciate it if you married one of those girls in there," Leigh pointed out, silently thinking to herself that she didn't mind him hiding out on the balcony instead of dancing with beautiful ladies.  
  
"My parents promised to me that I could find someone to love in my own time. They swore they would never force me to marry someone that I didn't care about- although their marriage was arranged, and so was my great-grandfather Roald's, and those both worked out fine. I just- I just know that there's someone out there who's right for me. I just haven't found her yet," Jon said. Leigh shook her head and sighed. He certainly was stubborn. She wished there was something she could do or say to change his mind, but it wasn't worth it. A silence sat over the two of them for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Leigh was desperately hoping that perhaps Jonathan cared about her the same way that she cared for him, and Jonathan was actually considering going back in to the ball and giving some of the ladies in there a chance as Leigh had suggested. He changed his mind and broke the silence.  
  
"I'm bored- let's get out of here, Masbolle. Unless you want to stay," Jon said. Leigh looked at him.  
  
"And what are we supposed to do? Everyone's at the ball, and everything's all closed up for the night!" Leigh protested.  
  
"Stay if you want. I'm leaving. Nothing to keep me here- I don't want to spend time with any of the court ladies, and all of my only good girl friend is out with the Riders at the moment. What'd you say to a duel?" he asked.  
  
"Contè, you've lost it. Your parents'll have your head if you just blow off the ball," the squire argued.  
  
"You just know you'll lose," Jon said.  
  
"I know no such thing. You've got yourself a duel, your Highness," Leigh muttered, and she trudged after the prince in the direction of the practice courts. The hallways were dark, and neither could see anything. Both concentrated for a moment, and soon they were surrounded by the light of their Gift. Leigh was cast in an orange glow, and Jon was lit from head to toe with the same sapphire blue as his eyes. They reached the practice courts, and drew their practice swords.   
  
"On guard," Jon whispered, and the duel began.  
  



	3. Tristan Marie Larse and Allison of Queen...

Prophecy Fulfilled- The Six  
  
By Lioness Alanna of Trebond  
  
The Third and the Fourth  
  
Tristan Marie Larse and Lady Allison of Queenscove  
  
One last arrow whizzed through the air towards the two young women. They had believed that their Rider Group had taken out all of the enemy archers. The rest of the group had been given orders to ride on, while their commander and her best friend had stayed behind to make sure that none of their Riders were among the dead or injured. One of the two had also wanted to lay them properly to rest.  
  
The arrow shot directly toward the smaller of the two. The brunette girl's back was to the arrow. Her hazel eyes were looking ahead of her, not behind. The other girl, the tall blond, saw the arrow just in time and pulled her friend out of harm's way. Then, she rolled and pulled out her own bow as she did. In the bat of an eye, she was on her feet again, and she had an arrow ready. She spotted the lone remaining archer, and she let her arrow fly. It hit the archer, who had not been watching her, dead on. They fell from the tree.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right, Allie?" the blond girl asked. Her companion nodded.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Allison of Queenscove said. She brushed a stray lock of her shoulder-length hair out of her face. Her hazel eyes were filled with mischief, but she stood straight and looked determined.  
  
  
  
'She looks almost royal, even when she's just come out of a damn battle,' Trista Larse thought to herself, staring at Allie in disbelief. Even though Trista was the commander of the Queen's Riders, she wasn't always what she appeared to be. She put on a brave face and tried to act like things didn't bother her, but she knew that she was just putting on a mask. She couldn't just act like nothing ever happened to her, the way that Allison could. Allie was carefree, outgoing, and bubbly. She got on some people's nerves, and she made plenty of enemies by always speaking her mind, no matter whether she was talking to King Liam or a thief. Trista, on the other hand, only spoke up when she needed to. She was a very commanding figure, despite her quietness. She worried about her friends, and those that she commanded, but when she was in danger Trista could always be trusted to take charge. Allie, on the other hand, did better taking orders from her friend.  
  
  
  
"Well, I suppose we need to head back to Corus now, don't we?" Trista said. Allie nodded, and the two girls boarded their horses and headed off at a walk in the direction of the capital.  
  
  
  
"Home for a ball," she muttered darkly.  
  
  
  
"I always prefer being on patrol than being stuck in the palace," Trista admitted.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I love the palace! I don't even really mind the balls, it's just that I...." she began, then trailed off.  
  
  
  
"Don't like watching other girls swarm Jon?" Trista supplied. Allie nodded.  
  
  
  
"They only like him because he's the prince!" she whined. Trista laughed. The two girls had always been close to the prince, and it still never failed to amuse Trista to think of all of the girls following Jonathan around at palace functions.   
  
  
  
"I take it you're looking forward to seeing him," Trista replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hush, you are too!" Allie said.  
  
  
  
"I'm not the same," Trista said with a wicked grin, "I should think Jon will be much more eager to see you than he will be to see me."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, you, Jon, and I are best friends!" Allie said.  
  
  
  
"What about Leigh and Chandler?" Trista asked, thinking of Jon's squire and his mage friend.  
  
  
  
"I can't stand them! Leigh is always so mean to me, and I don't understand it, I never did ANYTHING to her, and Chandler is the most arrogant, self-centered person I've ever met! He thinks he's so wonderful just because he's been studying to be a great mage! We're mages, too!" Allie said, letting a ball of green fire escape her fingertips just to prove her point. Trista nodded, following Allie's lead and shooting off a bit of her own yellow magic. Allie made a good point. Squire Leighlan of Masbolle (Leigh) had always been unfriendly towards Allison, and Chandler Salmalin was on the arrogant side.  
  
  
  
"Jon's rather arrogant himself. He's always pretty darn sure of himself," Trista pointed out. Allie shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I've never noticed," she said. Trista halfway believed her. She was stubborn, just like the prince was, and if she didn't want to see something, she wouldn't. Trista was going to say something else, but Allie didn't seem to be paying attention. She was lost in her thoughts. Trista could always tell when the noble girl was deep inside of herself, she had a certain look on her face that made it look almost as though she wasn't really there.  
  
  
  
"Is Jon really arrogant?" Allie asked after a minute or two.  
  
  
  
"You know it," Trista said with a wicked grin.  
  
  
  
"I just don't see it," Allie said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, Al, just watch him sometime! At all of the balls, he hides somewhere because he says he doesn't want all of the attention, and he says he hates dancing, and then he always makes a point of going in and asking you to dance with him, no matter how many other guys want to dance with you, and he does it just to show the other guys that he's better, because he's the prince. He enjoys pissing them, and Leigh, and the other girls off! It has never occured to him that one of these days you might say no to him. He takes you for granted, Allison!" Trista said.  
  
  
  
"He does not take me for granted. If anything, I take him for granted. I play hard to get sometimes, but it's not because I don't care about him, it's because I'm scared of getting hurt. I know he can do so much better than me, and I don't know why he doesn't show any interest in any of the other girls! They're all so beautiful and proper, and here I am, and it's just all so confusing to me! But why in the world would I want to say no to Jon? You know that I love him, and I think he does too," Allie explained.  
  
  
  
"He does know, and he takes it for granted that you'll always love him. He loves you, too, Allie, but he's afraid to let you know because he's afraid that you'll want him to make a commitment, and he doesn't want that. So he just plays supid and pretends that he doesn't know you love him," Trista said.  
  
  
  
"What makes you say that? I don't think he loves me," Allison said.  
  
  
  
"He talked to me about it, Al. He loves you, he's just stupid!" Trista said.  
  
  
  
"You really think that he meant it? Maybe he just made it up, you know, as some big joke or something," Allie said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, stop being so stupid, Alz. Everyone knows it! Why do you think Leigh's so mean to you? She's jealous that Jon loves you and not her," Trista said.  
  
  
  
"Leigh loves Jon?" Allie asked in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Goddess, you're just as stupid as Jonathan! He hasn't figured it out yet either," Trista said.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's not very obvious," Allie said.  
  
"Sure it is. You and Jon just don't want to see it," Trista said.  
  
They were near Corus now, the gates were in their view. In the dying sun, Allie's was glowing. She seemed deep in thought again, and suddenly she turned to Trista.  
  
"Trist, do you think he could fall for Leigh? I mean, she's so much like him, she's a wonderful warrior and she's brave, not to mention she's around him all the time when I'm gone! I mean, their bloody rooms are attached to each other!" Allie said. Trista laughed.  
  
"Does Jon seem like he's interested in Leigh? At all?" Trista asked her.  
  
"No, not really, but that could change, it's not a sure thing that he has no interest in her," Allie said.  
  
"Allison?" Trista said in the fading light.  
  
"Yes?" The noble girl responded.  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
They entered the palace walls now. They dismounted from their horses and they groomed them. Then the two girls went to dress for the ball.  
  
Coming Soon- Chapter 3-no more new characters.... I'll give you a break and let you see what goes on at the ball.... I can promise that Leigh isn't thrilled to see Allie. 


End file.
